Attack on the multiverse
by SuperAlecGuy
Summary: When A tear is the space time continuum launches the heroes from the worlds of attack on titan, halo, and soul eater into one universe, they form an alliance as they travel through the multiverse solving one universe's problems at a time. WHO WILL DIE? WHO WILL LIVE? WHERE WILL THEY GO AFTER THEY SAVE THEIR UNIVERSES? seriously i don't know... HELP ME!


Attack on the multiverse!

Before the actual story starts i'm using Three OC's for this story!

the first two:

Name(s): Jak and Jil (yes reference and they are related)

Universe: The Soul eater universe

Weapon or meister: Jak and Jil are both weapon and meister

Weapon type: Jak is a scythe however he prefers to be the meister. Jil is an assault rifle, a katana, and a scythe.

Age: both are 13 and twins.

Gender: Jak is male, Jil is female.

Last OC:

Name: Kai Murphy

Universe: Attack on Titan universe

Squad: Survey Corps

Rank: Cadet

Age: 18

Accent: Irish accent

Gender: Male

Chapter 1 the tear between universes

Attack on Titan:

The soldiers in the survey corps were fast asleep in their beds, all of whom where waiting for the next day. It was quiet, nothing weird was going to happen, but then, something did. A bright flash of light consumed the room, it was so bright you couldn't see anything, and then, it appeared that the room had imploded, taking Levi, Petra, Eren, Armin, Kai, and Mikasa with them. All the soldiers in the area looked at the missing room in massive confusion, wondering where they went, but what was going on wherever they went concerned them the most.

Halo:

John was out on the battlefield, with the Arbiter and Sergeant Johnson. The covenant were up to something, they just couldn't find out what it was. Johnson was standing next to the Arbiter with a pair of binoculars, he was looking for suspicious activity when John called for them both, "Johnson, Arbiter, i found something you guys need to see!." After the two of them heard Master Chief, they raced towards him, hoping he had found what they were looking for, but as they got closer, their huds were starting to get interference, and when they reached Chief, they just stared into the anomaly in amazement. Only a few seconds passed before a bright light appeared, and then the exact same implosion that took the survey corps.

Soul Eater:

The sky was filled with red clouds, thanks to Asura escaping from the dungeon and spreading his madness everywhere. Soul and Maka had company at their house, Death and his weapons, black star and Tsubaki even came! Everything was normal, they were eating and chatting about random subjects, and Blair even popped in the way she normally does, and of course, soul got a nosebleed because of it. Just when everybody was about to head back to their homes, a flash of light came about, the roof was torn off, but no implosion, instead, a portal appeared. What came out of the portal though, is what surprised the group of friends. The Survey Corps, and Chief with cortana and the rest of his friends.

Chapter 2 The Interwoven beginning:

The three meisters and their weapons all stared at the people who fell from the portal, all of the people in the room were massively confused. When they all got up, they looked at each other in massive confusion, they didn't know what do think. There was a long stance of silence, nobody knew how long it was until one spoke up, "Okay, what happened, and where are we?" Eren said with a sigh of relief that the silence was finally over. Chief looked over the soldiers from the Survey Corps, unsure of what they are, but Cortana wasn't unsure in the slightest, she knew what happened, and she was prepared to explain. "I know what happened, we all have been sucked into a portal that was created thanks to a tear in the Space Time Continuum, meaning that a portal was opened and we were all flung into the same universe. I was also able to scan everyone in the room, allowing me to access each other's memories. It appears that our universes have different problems, and each problem is just as bad as the others." she explained, and when she was on the finishing part, she pointed to the members of the Survey Corps and stated their problem, "Your world is infested with tall human-like creatures called titans, and your trapped inside of a city, correct?" she asked waiting for an answer, however all she got in response was a very shocked face and a nod from the group's captain, Levi.

Cortana continued and pointed to Maka and soul, "And if i am correct, demons called "kishin" inhabit your world, and there is one called Asura, and he is the most powerful one. He is spreading insanity throughout the world, am I right?" Maka, being the person she is, didn't act surprised and she didn't hesitate to speak either, "Yes ma'am that's correct, but i have one question. What are you exactly?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't be offended, not realizing that she was an AI and she wasn't capable of being offended, but she was capable of showing emotion. "I'm an AI assigned with chief here.!" She said smiling and pointing to John, John's expression was unseeable thanks to the mask he had on, he never took it off, but he gave a nod to confirm that Cortana was telling the truth.

Cortana decided to give chief a chance to explain his situation, Chief didn't mind, but he was certain that none of them would believe him, however another feeling told him that they would most certainly believe him, because they see he's wearing space armor! So chief thought over what he was going to say quickly and without hesitation, he started to explain, "Well, in the universe i came from, an theocratic army of many different alien races worship these rings in space which are weapons of mass destruction, and they are one day hoping to turn one on, the arbiter here was once on their side, but then the Elites were banished for some reason so now they fight with us! And these aliens want to destroy humanity for good, and I am considered a "demon" by the aliens."

Due to how crazy the situation was, nobody was even quick to jump to the conclusion that the other's situation was impractical, or impossible, or stupid. Cortana, being the smart AI she is, did a scan on how powerful each person in the room was. She realized she struck a gold mine, and these people may be the key to defeating the covenant. But, She realized that the situation with the titans would probably wipe that universe out faster. Cortana spoke up, "Alright, i think we should work together to fight off each threat to our universes, starting with this one, then ours, and then the we will finish off with the Survey Corps universe!"

Everyone thought it over for a few seconds, but it didn't take too long before everybody agreed to this plan of pure insanity. It was all based on the theory that the stats that Cortana had were accurate, but she wasn't sure. Cortana was going to stay inside the DWMA after learning of it, she was going to develop a device that will allow them to travel between universes. And so the battle will begin, a battle that will save lives across multiple universes, and a battle where some friends dear to our hearts might die, but one thing was for sure, they couldn't loose.

Chapter 3 The Battle Begins - Will Maka kill Asura?

It had been about five hours after they all met up to find everything they needed, nothing major had happened, but things were about to get interesting. Before the group left to find the kishin, Cortana had given each member of their newly formed alliance a pair of glasses that would show them if there were kishin nearby. They were in multiple warthogs that were sent to the universe with them, two of them were transport hogs, and it was a good thing too, because they couldn't fit all of the Survey Corps members in the three-seaters.

Maka was in the first car, they were driving through a bumpy path, but she felt a madness wavelength nearby. She wasn't sure if it was Asura, but it felt like it, "STOP THE CAR!" Maka shouted as the convoy came to an abrupt stop. Everyone was looking at her with a puzzled look, but then, they knew why, asura appeared in front of them, He was taller than Chief expected, and his skin tone was a tan like shad of grey. Everyone except for Maka and her friends were surprised at the way Asura looked, but that didn't matter, they had to kill him, and they were going to kill him.

Chief got out of the car and reached for his assault rifle, but it was a bad mistake, "CHIEF DON'T HE-" Before Maka could finish warning him, Asura Fired a beam at him, sending him towards a tree, but to maka's surprise, he got right back up without a scratch, it wasn't surprising to himself though, he did survive a fall from space after all. Maka jumped out of the car along with everyone else. Kai got out his swords and got into his battle stance. Asura Ran to Kai, as he was the first one out of the car with a weapon besides chief, Kai smirked and did a backflip while kicking asura sending him into the air, but barely even putting a scratch on him. "Is that all you can pull off?" He asked Kai as he charged at him. Kai quickly responded with another kick, this time, it had asura on the ground, "oh i can do much worse then that lad!" He said as Asura got back up while smiling.

Jak and Jil, appeared out of nowhere, Jil was in her assault rifle form. Jak quickly pulled the trigger and shot asura multiple times. They were overwhelming asura. "COME ON, YOU CAN DO BETTER CAN'T YOU?!" Levi Shouted. shouted at asura as he slashed him in his gut. The blow didn't do much, and asura felt like he's had enough, but he didn't have the strength to run away, and it would humiliate him if he ran away. Maka, BlackStar, and Kid all looked at each other, they were all thinking the same thing. They all nodded and then proceeded to Go with their most powerful attacks, "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE," they all shouted, death the kid with his most powerful death cannon attack, Maka with genie hunter, and Blackstar with the enchanted sword, "YOU LOOSE!," Blackstar shouted, "DIE!" maka yelled. "GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Death the Kid screamed, and just like that, they weakened asura enough for maka to deliver the final blow, and she did, killing asura, for good.

Chapter 4 The day off

After the battle, the group went back to Death city. They went into the DWMA to go find Cortana, hoping that the device was working. The device was done, however the group needed time to rest, so they had 24 hours off to chat and rest up. Eren was sitting on the couch talking to Chief, he was fascinated by the stories the space marine had to tell. When Chief finished up the story he was on, Mikasa walked in and asked eren if she could talk with him privately. Eren was a bit curious with what mikasa was going to tell him, so he walked up to mikasa and they both walked into the hallway. Eren began to speak, "What do you need?" Mikasa wasn't sure how she was going to tell him this, so she just decided to roll with it.

"Eren, I'm not sure if either of us are going to make it after this, but in case one of us dies, i just wanted you to know that….. i-i…. I'm in love with you." The hall fell into complete silence, Eren had no idea what he should say, if he should even respond, or if he even felt the same way. He stood there for a minute or so, however it felt like an eternity. Mikasa was growing more and more unsure if Eren even felt the way she did, the longer Eren was in total silence, the faster she was more and more getting nervous.

Eren finally came to a conclusion, but he needed more time to think about it, so he spoke up, "I-I may need some time to think, but it won't be very long." Mikasa was freaking out at this point, she was panicked, and she was scared, she was trying to hide that, but she was sweating badly. Eren smiled and gave her a hug as he noticed how nervous she was getting. It wasn't like Mikasa to freak out like that, Eren knew for a fact that she would't act like that unless she meant it.

Petra was talking with Maka and Cortana, at this point, they were talking like they had known each other for years, and it felt like Cortana knew every little thing about her two new friends. Neither of them had an interesting story to tell that Cortana didn't already know. Death the kid and Levi were both freaking out. Levi was upset that the room he would be staying in was filthy and Kid was pissed that the room wasn't symmetrical.

Kai was talking with Soul and Sergeant Johnson, the three badasses had lots of cool stories to tell. Kai was in the middle of a story about when he killed 17 titans alone with a small amount of gas he had left in under a minute, of course, neither of them were able to comprehend how big of an accomplishment that is considering that they haven't even seen or fought a titan, but they will soon. Sergeant Johnson told the two badass and funny thing's he's said in his life; things like "If you want to keep your brain inside your head i'd tell those boys to chill" and "WHEN I JOINED THE CORPS WE THESE FANCY SHMANCY TANKS, WE HAD TWO STICKS AND A ROCK FOR EACH PLATOON AND WE HAD TO SHARE THE ROCK", and when the two heard that last one, they broke into laughter.

Eren walked into his room and sat down in the chair that was placed nicely in front of a desk. He didn't know what he was supposed to think or how he should think it, but he knew he had feelings for Mikasa. Eren sat in the chair for an hour, he was trying to decide if his feelings for Mikasa where the same as Mikasa's feelings for himself. He couldn't figure it out. Eren didn't have the brain capacity left to keep thinking about it, and it was getting late. He stood up from his chair and and pushed it back under the desk, when he turned around he noticed Levi standing in his doorway. "I heard what Mikasa said to you, do you even know what the hell your thinking about?" he asked wanting a direct answer and fast.

It took Eren a minute to respond, but he did, nervously and stuttering massively, "N-n-n-n-no I-I-I uhhhhh I d-don't know what i'm thinking if i'm being honest." Levi nodded and walked away. After that, Eren went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
